In the field of electronic data processing it is known to use such type of transmitting systems. They require as a rule, in addition to the corresponding information conversion circuits, the so-called interfaces, line connections of various types, such as the so-called data bus, the transfer control- and the interface- control bus. Moreover so-called over-head circuits are required, by means of which circuits the information output from the different positions is coordinated, which taken together requires a considerable circuitry and line expense. Consequently such types of transmission system, for example in the realm of entertainment electronics, are not usable.
The known simpler transmission systems, with which information can not be given out from different devices, that is with which no so-called information exchange is possible, are as a rule constructed such that each of the devices to be controlled is connected itself with the central control unit via a line, and these lines as a rule are four-conductors or four-wired.
Since these lines moreover have to transmit pulses of comparatively high frequency, problems arise with respect to line length and shielding or screening indeed particularly if HF receivers are located in the vicinity or are to be controlled. In electronic devices in the entertainment field, these devices are furthermore all connected with one another LF-wise (low frequency-like) so that to avoid disturbances by formation of electrical loops with the control lines, a correspondingly large number of decoupling or neutralizing circuits is necessary. Even such a transmission system requires a comparatively large line and circuitry expense. Since such a transmission system does not permit information exchange, it is neither possible for example in the realm of entertainment electronics on the one hand to operate the LF (low frequency), amplifier remotely, nor, on the other hand, to switch on the LF (low frequency) amplifier and the tape device by or from the tuner at a predetermined time. Such a system also is not expandable in the manner that for example first only one of the devices is controlled and later other devices can be connected, which devices can be controlled from the same position or even from another position. Moreover the installation of the line which is required for this is somewhat cumbersome, which is particularly disadvantageous when the installation is to be provided in a living space and by a layman, as that is the case with devices in the realm of entertainment electronics.